


Well.. It Could Happen

by 15hashbrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15hashbrowns/pseuds/15hashbrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a pervert Kuroo..." Tsukishima muttered under his breath, a blush covering his cheeks but his facial expression showing only disdain for the other.</p>
<p>"But you look great Tsukki~ black lace suits you well,"</p>
<p>Or in which Tsukki had a wild night from start to finish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well.. It Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend because we're both trash, I hope nothing was typed wrong...? I didn't have anyone else to really check it over.
> 
> In advance sorry for any OOC I haven't written in ages ;;v;;

_"You're a pervert Kuroo..." Tsukishima muttered under his breath, a blush covering his cheeks but his facial expression showing only disdain for the other._

_"But you look great Tsukki~ black lace suits you well," the older male responded, looking the other over as he stood there in black lace panties, leather collar, and thigh highs, shifting uncomfortable with his hands trying to cover as much of himself as he could._

_"I look ridiculous and you're disgusting, and this outfit-"_

_Kuroo cuts him off before he can continue, pulling the blonde on to his lap in the process, finishing the sentence "Is sexy? Because it really is, and I don't think it's just me that enjoys this~" He taunted the other, knowing full well the reaction he would get._

_Tsukishima practically snarled at Kuroo as he ground his hips down, never one to disappoint Kuroo's expectations in the least._

_"Me? You're a fucking mess, already getting hard just looking at me like this? What does that say about you?"_  
_He bites his lip, quieting himself from the small movement across his growing hard on, "That I'm obviously underfucked so maybe this should move along eh? You talk big but I can see the way you ask for it like a slut."_

_Tsukishima laced his fingers through Kuroo's hair, tugging at it roughly as his blush spread down his neck, "Shut up.."_

_Kuroo responds with an overdone moan, wanting to rile the other up more. Maybe if he did it enough he'd wraps his fingers around something other than his hair..._

_And he was right, he nearly immeadiately felt the long fingers he loved so much wrap around his throat and squeeze just enough to let him breathe, but enough to feel the slight burn with every breath he took._

_"You're a fucking whore Tetsu," came the response the blonde had._

_"Says the one dressed in such a revealing way-" Kuroo went to speak more but was silenced by a much stronger force around his neck, cutting of his air completely and a moan as well. He bucked his hips against the other and catches the flash of Tsukishima's smirk and glint of his eyes under the glasses he wore. If this is how it was going to be, two could play it that way._

_He quickly flipped their positions, pushing the taller into the bed and pulling his face close by the ring on his collar, crushing their lips together into a kiss as he rubs his hand over Tsukki's growing erection through the panties._

_Tsukishima gasps into the kiss, arching his back into the touch and moaning. He wanted Kuroo to touch him more but he wouldn't ever admit to that, though his body had another mind of its own as he pushed himself closer, squirming underneath the other._

_"What's the matter Tsukki," A smirk danced across his face as he glanced down at the other, playing with the ring on the collar "something you want~?" he finished his question, puncuated with a roll of his hips against the others._

_Tsukishima fights back a moan, body shuddering at the sensation as he screwed his eyes shit and gasps. Internal conflict of whether to give in or continue on how they had had risen to a new high, but his choice quickly leaned toward the first when he felt fingers brush his nipple and a mouth near the hem of his panties, "F-fuck, Tetsurou please.."_

_"Ohoho? Please what, if you can ask so kindly might as well do it properly." He nipped at Tsukishima's hip, his excitement and entertainment growing with each sharp inhale the other took._

_On the other hand, Tsukishima's patience was wearing thin. Not only had Kuroo out him in a skimpy outfit, he got him down to a moaning mess and now makes him beg... If he wasn't so into the fact that Kuroo was hot as hell when he became commanding he would put up more of a fight._

_"Please fuck me, I need it..."_

_"Neh, what was that? I don't think I caught that~" His practically laughed to himself, knowing just how riled up Tsukishima was and how quickly he could change face._

_"Tetsurou please fuck me, I need you so bad... I can't take this anymore, I want you to pull my hair and fuck me as hard as you can"_

_Kuroo moves up Tsukki's body, whispering into his ear and reveling in the shudder he got from him, "You've got a filthy mouth when you're a needy little slut... And since you asked so nicely I guess I can do that for a cute whore like you~"_

Yamaguchi was flushed to say the least... He was writing fanfiction about His best friend and his boyfriend. What was he doing with his life? And not only was he writing it, he (hated to admit it) was getting turned on by it too... And being him, luck was never on his side.

Just as he started to push his shorts down he heard his door swing open, no announcement beforehand by the tall raven haired male and even taller blonde.

"Yamagu--" he was stopped dead in his tracks, eye contact made with the other.

"TS-TSUKKI. I-" he was cut short but a suprisingly unfazed Kuroo leaning I've this shoulder, looking at his laptop and grinning devilishly.

"Ohoho, what's this? Tsukki I thing your friend has some ideas of what we do behind closed doors, and I have to say... I like the way he thinks~"

Tsukishima looked from Yamaguchi to Kuroo, suddenly a grin appearing on his face at what he might find.

If Yamaguchi could curl up and hide he would've by now, the looks on their faces enough to turn even the most poised individuals into a frantic mess. He definitely wasn't ready for what he just got himself into...

 


End file.
